


Sweet Little Piggy

by Queen_Drexie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Diary, Kidnapping, M/M, No rape!, Poor Yuuri, Yandere!viktor, Yuuri being held hostage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:18:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Drexie/pseuds/Queen_Drexie
Summary: If Viktor was a sociopathic, but sweet kidnapper, keeping Yuuri hostage in his home. Story told from Viktor's diary, as his current whereabouts, and even his hostage, Yuuri's, are unknown.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _Hey everyone, this idea came to me while riding through Arizona with my family, wondering what if Viktor was a yandere, and here it is! (Even though I have an original fiction to work on) This is my first ‘Yuri!! On Ice’ fic, so let’s see how far I’ll go!_   
>  _Enjoy!_

I’m unaware of when I had purchased this book, or even remembered buying it, but the young man I saw today is more important! I’ll write about it now.

I was walking my dog Makkachin, the sweetest thing in the world to me, to the nature preserve when I saw him wander around. He looked to be in his early twenties but could pass himself off as a boy given by his dark hair, glasses, and short body. 

He looked like he was lost, trying to look for a place that he couldn’t find on his own. He then found help, talking to an old man who told him where to go. The boy nodded as he smiled, walking away from him. 

I couldn’t take my eyes off of the boy, it was so strange; I felt like I was hexed by him, following him. He turned a corner and then walked on the street where the city was. Sadly, I lost sight of him, as he sat in a taxi cab. Makkachin was distracted by a squirrel, making me pull away. 

I sighed, curious about him. I know I shouldn’t be falling for someone so easily; the boy was an interesting character; he looked like he came from another planet. I’d love to know more about him, wouldn’t anyone else?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Hello everyone, good morning/afternoon/evening. I woke up this morning and when I came to Ao3 account I saw that the first chapter of the fic had gotten over three hundred hits and over twenty kudos. I was shocked, and I wanted to say this: THANK YOU!_  
>  I can’t say that enough; just, thank you all so much! Love you!  
> Let’s get going with the next chapter!

I saw the same boy again, the next day after; he was walking from a public washroom, when I was buying dog food for Makkachin from the local pet store, across the street from me. Oh, he was interesting, donning on a blue sweater, and pants that boasted the shape of his body. That made me smile. Tee hee hee. 

He walked into a convenience store, possibly for something to snack on; I followed him, hoping to get a better view of him. He turned; when we made contact, he was taken aback. He seemed nervous at first. But when we actually talked, I admitted that I was so mesmerized by him that I wanted to meet him now. 

He seemed sort of shocked, but he seemed to relax a bit. He told me that his name was Yuuri (oh, that sounded so good in my mind… I could say it all day... tee hee hee) anyways, I told him my name; he said that he was on vacation and he needed some help around the city. Oh, when he said that, I felt like ten thousand doves were flying at an instant by me! He didn’t know much and offered to help him; he looked relieved, putting his heart to his chest.  
I felt like my heart melted like candle wax at the sight of it! This boy was too good to be true! 

He asked if I knew if there was a hot spring around, and told him yes. Yuuri smiled and gave me a thank you. After he paid for what he purchased, we went ahead towards the hot spring. 

While escorting him there, we talked for a bit; he said the reason why he was here was that he had completed college in this place called ‘Detroit’ and wanted to have some fun when he came back. Since his family was busy, he decided to go on a trip on his own then. Why couldn’t he have just fun in Detroit when he finished? Drink at the bars and spend time with old classmates? Uhhh, I have no idea. But that doesn’t matter; nothing does. 

Anyways, in return, I told him that I was living on my own with my dog, and he asked me what type of dog it was; I told him it was a poodle and he made an ‘ohh’ sound. He said he had a poodle as well, and it had passed away while he was in Detroit, so sad. I felt so sorry for him; no one should ever have to be robbed of their beloved pet, as a dog owner myself. I’d be drinking mass amounts of Vodka if I lost Makkachin. Honestly, not only he was the sweetest thing to me, given that I was clearly living on my own; he’s the only thing I have since--- I’m not going to go far in that, tee hee. 

Anyways, I asked if we could meet up tomorrow since the boy said he didn’t know much about the city, so it seemed like a fair idea. The boy thought about it for a few seconds, and said yes, and said to meet up in front of the convenience store again. I smiled and said great. 

He told me that he was staying in this hotel just many blocks away, for my information. He said if he ever wanted to talk, I could come by. He gave the name of the hotel he was staying in me on a piece of paper; after he did, he said he’d be excited for tomorrow and we bid each other goodbye. It was perfect; not only I could come by when I wanted to; I could also get to know this boy more. Far more.

…  
…  
…  
I don’t know what to do. It’s two in the morning right now, but I can’t seem to get the boy, Yuuri, out of my mind. When I came home, fed Makkachin and took a shower, Yuuri was all that I could think of. Even when I fell asleep at my usual hour bedtime, I dreamt of him. Damn, seriously, I’m not supposed to fall in with someone easily, but… 

...I think I will take one of the Makkachin’s syringes, and before I meet Yuuri tomorrow, I will go to the pharmacy to pick up a sedative. 

I will know more about Yuuri; oddly, he reminds me of a pig, given how his lower body was so round and smooth, it reminded me of it!

Hee… hee… That just gave me a nickname for him… _Little Piggy_.  
I will take and know more about my _Sweet Little Piggy_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _This took me quite a while. I’d also like to thank ’Dandanyami’ for commenting as well._  
>  Please review and I’ll see you soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Thank you to everyone who has basically followed this story; I am so glad to know that (even if there are errors somewhere around here and there) some fans like this fanfiction a lot, and I hope many people continue to. :) Okay, so first things are first, um, even though someone people spell our current Yandere’s name as ‘Victor’, I like ‘Viktor’ more, the same with our Piggy’s name, instead of ‘Yuri’ I like ‘Yuuri’, so just so you know when you’re reading and don’t have comment about it or anything._   
>  _Anywaaaays, read and review!_

Okay. I’m going to the pharmacy. This is the BIG DAY. The Sweet Little Piggy WILL BE MINE. 

…  
…  
…

I’m back. I went to the pharmacy and picked up a small bottle of clear, liquid sedative. The lady at the front desk asked why I needed it and told her in a believable lie: _“You see, I’ve been having trouble sleeping, and even when I down sleep medicine it doesn’t work. So, I’ll be using a sedative instead. Oh, I don’t need a syringe. I have one at home. Thank you.”_

She took it. She smiled, charmed by my words. Oh, it was so amazing. 

Okay, it’s time. I sucked some sedative into the syringe. 

Makkachin, we’re going to have a visitor.

…  
…  
…

I can’t help but chuckle. 

I met the Little Piggy at the same spot which was in front of the convenience store; he came to me with the sweetest smile, calling out my name as I called out his. He told me hi and asked how I was doing. 

It was when I told him I needed to talk to him about something, and he made an ‘ohh’ sound; he said okay. Oh, how naïve. We took it to an alley, which was between the convenience store and some other building. 

Before he could even ask what I wanted to talk about, I pulled out the syringe and struck him in the thigh with it. 

His eyes went wide, as his mouth opened to cry out, but only a hoarse cry came out. It was like his heart stopped, as I noticed his chest turned hard at what I performed on him. I pulled the syringe out; he slowly went down to his knees, slowly succumbing to the sedative that I injected into him. He still had the same look on his face. He went to down the ground, now fully unconscious. 

Getting him back to my apartment wasn’t very hard, or any easy. I used the sidewalk, holding onto Yuuri as if he were drunk, passed out, and needed someone to take him back home. There weren’t that many people around on the street, it was the easy part; it caught the strange eyes of neighbors, looking at me as if I were pouring gasoline onto a wooden surface. That was the awkwardly hard part. 

One man who was watering his car asked what I was doing with the boy under my arm, and I told him:  
_“Oh, my roommate passed out, so I’m taking him back home so he can rest.”_

The man smiled and said well alright then, and went on his way. I sighed. I brought the boy, Yuuri, the Little Piggy, back home. 

He’s hogtied right now in the closet, sound asleep. 

Oh, I’m going to have such a fun time with him. I don’t care about what happens to me or to The Little Piggy; I don’t care about what anyone says; I don’t care about what laws I break even. 

The Little Piggy doesn't have a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Stay tuned; I'll see you soon!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Hi everyone, I took a few days off from writing this fic but I’m back! I was doing another fic and have life intervene, but I hope ya’ll been doing fine; if not, maybe an update will pick your spirits. Especially with a dose of Yandere!Viktor! XD_

I slept well last night; oh, my Little Piggy has woken up too!

I’m going to see him now. 

I opened the door to the closet; I could hear the sounds shuffling and screaming were happening. There was my Little Piggy, trying to break himself free. Oh, it looked it cute, with his dumb glasses and his dark hair swishing in the air. I was so glad to have him!

He was screaming where he was and what happened, as he tried to bust himself free from his bonds. 

When he looked at me, his eyes widen. He shouted at what the hell was happening to him and why did I take him. 

I took his chin and simply said in his ear: _“Oh, I just wanted to know more about you because I am just infatuated with you.”_

The Little Piggy gasped, crying out at me, _“You’re a psychopath! You don’t get to know anyone by just kidnapping them!"_

I chuckled, telling him that I was more of a sociopath and said him that I just did. I told him, _“You’re the one who blindly trusted me, so you sort of brought this on yourself!”_

_“I was only trying to be friendly!”_

I chuckled, _“But you’re still tied. I’ll cut you a deal, if you let me get to know you, I may let you go.”_

_“I can’t stay here for long; I’ll only be here for three more days; if I don’t go back to my hotel room, the staff will charge me more! And if I’m not back home soon, my family and friends will know something is wrong!”_

I raised a brow at him. _“Hah! See, you opened yourself up to me just a bit right now. On one condition, you stay with me for two days so I can get better acquainted with you.”_

 _“WH-WHAT!? No, if you do something to me, I WILL SUE YOU!”_ The Little Piggy shouted right at me. 

_“Don’t worry; it won’t be anything forceful if you know what I mean; but for now, please be on your best behavior.”_ I said in a smooth voice, making him melt under my sight. 

It was a sad shame; I had to MUZZLE my Little Piggy. As much as I loved his voice, I couldn’t have him making too much noise; it would make things worse for me. The neighbors would hear and I’ll risk losing my Sweet Little Piggy.

He’s still in the closet, making muffled sounds through his gag. 

I’m gonna walk Makkachin now; bye!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I hope you all liked this._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _The reason why I took a few days off from this: clearly Writer’s Block, I’ve been writing an original novel, and getting into community college. XD The reason why I’m not going to write violation in this because I’m trying to break the chain with that, seeing it’s been in a lot of yandere fics; I’m not a fan; I can’t write it for anything; I have met someone who has been a victim of that and even if I could write it and whatnot, which I can’t and such, I don’t want to do that behind that person’s back, so with that, the relationship between Yuuri and Viktor will be nonsexual._
> 
>  
> 
> _If you see any errors in this fic, please kindly tell me where they are specifically at so I can try to fix it, just please be professional about it._  
>  Well, I’ll see you next time.  
> Later!  
> Queen-Drexie


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome back to Sweet Little Piggy! I took a week off from this, but it’s time to come back!  
> Enjoy!

When I came to my closet to give my Little Piggy something to eat, I opened the door to find the Little Piggy thrashing around, and growling something; I took off the gag and the Little Piggy cried out, _“I have to pee!”_

I panicked, wondering, oh my. That was when I realized that this was the first of the two days that my Little Piggy would be staying with me!!! 

So I told him, _“Oh Piggy, you can only go if tell me something about yourself.”_

 _“Why can’t I get dissected instead?”_ He groaned, lightly slamming his forehead into the floor. 

_“Oh, then the fun would be over, Little Piggy!”_ I purred, chuckling.

The Little Piggy made a hard line on his face, before submitting. _“Fine! I have an older sister named Mari and my favorite food is Pork Cutlet Bowls!”_

_“Yay!”_

I helped him go to the restroom, by holding him up, since he was still tied. I looked away as he did his business, not wanting to be rude. But… a threat had to be made, so he wouldn’t make any rash decisions. 

_“Oh, I swear, if you tell anyone what happened right here, I’ll tie you up to the ceiling so I can always keep an eye on you, you got that?”_

_“How can I tell someone if I’m tied up here?”_ I could’ve sworn he was trying to be defiant with me.

_“I meant as in when I let you go, silly piggy. I could’ve sworn you would’ve understood that without having me to explain; I can’t wait for later, I’m gonna have you tied up on my bed, with you right next to me.”_ He asked me, _“Don’t you have a job? What do you do for a living?”_

I told him that was a secret to everybody, but the only thing I told him was that I had a boss and that was all he needed to know. 

…  
…  
… 

It was about time for bed. When I went to go the bathroom when I heard Makkachin cry out. I raced forward and saw the Piggy holding a knife to him. 

I thought, oh no. He must’ve wiggled himself free from the rope and grabbed the knife from the table. 

_He threatened to hurt Makkachin, if I didn’t let him go. But I couldn’t let him go; he’s supposed to spend another day here with me._

I tackled him, as Makkachin ran off. He lightly nicked my arm with the knife, screaming profanities at me. I grabbed his neck and bashed the back of his head on the floor. He screamed, but I laughed at him. Oh, I was having so much fun with him. I could’ve just died right there! 

The Little Piggy punched me. 

Oh, that was a mistake. I grabbed his neck and sent my fist towards it. I knocked him out. 

Maybe I should feel some remorse about this, but he’s right next to me, sound asleep. As long as I have my Little Piggy, I should be fine. 

Good night! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back.  
> I don’t know what else to say, but I’m back.  
> This may contain murder… not Yuuri that is.

I had the most pleasant dream last night. I was a pig farmer and The Little Piggy was a runaway prisoner. He landed in my pig pen and when I found him, it was love at first sight. We ran into each other’s arms and we lived happily together. But then some mean people tried to take the Piggy from me, but I protected my Piggy and fought them off. Then we lived happily ever after. It was like right now, only the Piggy is my prisoner and he’ll never run away and no one will ever try to take him away from me! But oh wait, only again, in a few hours it’ll be his last day here. He will leave me. 

Oh, no. 

Shit.

Change of plans. 

I’m not letting him go ever, this may contradict everything that I’ve written in past entries, but he’s staying with me for good. I DON’T CARE if his little hotel charges him more or IF his FAMILY COMES LOOKING FOR HIM. 

I LOVE HIM!

YES. 

I’ve FALLEN for THE PIGGY. 

PROBLEM?

Oh wait, no, no, paper, if you were a real person you would be disgusted by me. I’m sorry; the way I acted was disgusting! I hope you can forgive me for what I did and please… as long you don’t think I’m weird or anything. 

Anyways, it’s five in the morning right now, and the Piggy is sleeping right next to me, tied up and I don’t want to wake him up right now. Aw, he’s so cute right now. Yeah, even a sociopath like me can be sweet. Aww, I hope you’re having sweet dreams right now little Piggy… BECAUSE YOU’LL NEVER LEAVE!

Bye for now!  
….  
….  
…. 

I did something right now. 

No, I didn’t do the Piggy right now, what are you thinking? He’s crying right now, but over something I did right now. 

I murdered my boss. 

I murdered my boss Yakov. 

Yeah. How this happened, I’ll try to say it as quickly as I can so I can comfort my piggy. 

I woke up again and my apparently the Piggy was awake and looking at the window. I pinched his cheek and he told me to fuck off. 

I fed him breakfast. After my own breakfast, I went to go work on some designs for my boss, because I knew he would come by my house today to pick them up. I’m an architect, okay? You get the deal. My boss needed those designs for a building that he and a building crew needed to build this house or whatnot. 

My boss came by. I muzzled my piggy again, unfortunately. My boss and I talked. I went to go check up on Makkachin. 

When I came back, I saw Yakov at my room door with a shocked look on his face. He found out that I was holding someone, the Piggy, hostage. I guess either the Piggy made a lot of thrashing sounds to catch his attention or Yakov saw something through the door slit, but I got scared. 

He raised his voice at me, but I ran into the kitchen and pulled out a large knife. Yakov grabbed my arm to stop me, but I screamed and stabbed him in his shoulder. 

Yakov screamed at the top of his lungs. And then I heard the Piggy cry through his gag. I didn’t care; I grabbed a small towel and stuffed it into Yakov’s mouth to keep him from screaming more. I pushed him to the ground and stabbed him more times in the chest. 

I wiped my brow and Makkachin was whimpering, scratching his paws on Yakov’s body. I shooed him away.

I soothed my piggy as best I could, while Yakov’s body was still on the floor.  
….  
….  
….

Alright, Yakov’s in a plastic bag. I’m going to dump him in the city dump now. 

….  
….  
….

Okay, I’m in the car right now. Yakov is in the trunk, but I couldn’t leave the Piggy alone in my apartment, so he’s bound and gagged in the back right now.  
….  
….  
….  
No. NO!

I just dumped Yakov’s body in a pit right now, but… the Piggy is gone. 

NO!

He must’ve untied himself again, and climbed out the driver’s side of my car. Oh, because I was in such a rush to dump Yakov’s that I foolishly left it open! DAMMIT!

Oh, don’t worry Little Piggy, Viktor will find you. 

-V-  
This journal was several days later in the St. Petersburg city dump, in a silver car just parked right outside. No dump workers were around, but a young blonde man and his dark haired companion walked by and reported the abandoned vehicle to the police. This was where they found this journal, which is now in police archives. 

It was never known what happened to ‘Viktor’ or to his hostage ‘Yuuri’. 

Or even if Viktor found his hostage. 

Or even if Yuuri was able to make it to safety and someone was able to capture Viktor. 

Or even if what happened here was either real or fictional. 

But that doesn’t explain the body that was found later in time or why there was even an abandoned car, to begin with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Hope you enjoyed this. Viktor, dude, see a doctor, please. Becuase what he did, "KILLS people."_
> 
>  
> 
> _And yeah, the story may seem over… but who knows…_
> 
>  
> 
> _Even if something’s over, it doesn’t mean there can’t be any updates._
> 
>  
> 
> _Byeeee! Queen_Drexie/MA6._


	7. Chapter 7

“Dudes, check this,” JJ said, as his younger brother was holding a video camera. JJ was standing in front of a lake when he climbed to the top of a rock and looked like he was driving a vehicle. JJ grinned and asked his brother to record. 

_“Respecto mi authoritah!”_ he cried, playing as Cartman from _South Park_. 

JJ’s younger brother laughed. The boy gave a thumb up. “Good one, dude!” 

The Leroy family was vacationing in Russia for the week. Why? Well, other than having nothing to do back home, Mr. Leroy had won a trip to Russia. After he said that, the whole family packed their bags and they found themselves sight-seeing, shopping, and eating some of the delicacies all around the country.

Right now, the family and their rental car were at a park; Mrs. Leroy was ready to serve up lunch with some food that she purchased at the local farmer’s market in St. Petersburg. She smiled, watching her three children laugh and play among each other. 

She heard the sound of the rental car closing and saw her husband holding a paper in his hands. 

“What’s wrong, dear?” she asked. Her husband’s eyes were glued to the paper as he bit his lip and shook his head. 

“Some black and blonde haired chick gave me this.” Mr. Leroy said. He passed the paper to his wife. 

Her eyes widened. 

Even though she couldn’t understand the languages on it, the languages' translation was at the bottom and she read the entire thing. 

HAVE YOU SEEN THIS PERSON?  
KATSUKI YUURI  
AGE: 23  
BIRTHDAY: NOVEMBER 29th.  
HEIGHT: 5’8. 

There on the paper was a picture of a black haired, brown eyed young man, smiling. He looked like he was holding his phone and a peace sign on his left hand. It was written where he was heading to and when he was supposed to come back home but didn’t. It said that if anyone had any information on Yuuri’s whereabouts, they should call the number below as it would be useful. 

The number probably belonged to this kid’s family! 

Mrs. Leroy looked up, swallowed, and muttered, “Oh my!”

“OH THE HORROR!” she heard JJ cry as his siblings were frozen in fear, as he was pointing at something or someone. Mrs. Leroy asked what was the matter and her eyes went wide. 

It was the same person who was on the missing person flyer. Yuuri. Only his hair was ruined, his eyes were soulless, a strange cloth piece was dangling around his neck, and his glasses were cracked. That wasn’t the horrifying part, he was covered head to toe in blood. But how... no one had an idea. In his hand was a sharp, bloodied rock; JJ ran up to him. 

“Dude, kid, are you alright?” he cried as he was grabbing his shoulder. Yuuri dropped the rock. 

Yuuri only muttered something in a different language, before falling into his chest. Mr. Leroy grabbed Yuuri’s waist; Mrs. Leroy told her husband that this is the same young man that was on the missing person flyer!

“We need to get him to the hospital quick!” Mr. Leroy cried. “C’mon, kids, let’s get back in the car!” 

The three children nodded. Quickly, the three children were in the back with Yuuri over their laps, as Mr. Leroy started the engine. 

The vehicle sped away and disappeared into the lush bushes and boulder that was right by the road it was next to. 

However, little did they know, floating middle of the lake was the deceased body of Viktor Nikiforov. 

As Yuuri’s head was gently rocking to the car’s movement, he smiled, looking up at the car’s ceiling. 

He was no one’s little piggy anymore. 

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ‘Sweet Little Piggy’. I know what you’re going to say: how was Yuuri able to overpower Viktor? Whatever happened to Makkachin? Will they ever find Viktor’s body? 
> 
> Well for Makkachin, someone set him free after Viktor’s disappearance. Viktor’s body would soon be found, but how Yuuri overpowered Viktor…
> 
> Somethings are better left a mystery!
> 
> But hooray for JJ! Everyone's favorite cocky buttmunch is here to save the day with the help of his family!  
> Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> _Hope you enjoyed and I'll see you soon!_   
>  _-Queen-Drexie_


End file.
